645
by Josefangirl
Summary: Sentí que había un vació entre el capitulo 64 (Cuando Simon le acaricia el estomago a Baz) y el 65 (Cuando llegan Agatha y Penélope a Hampshire) así que decidí llenarlo con esto, espero que les guste :) Primer fanfic (un asco de resumen pero espero que igual lo lean y no olviden comentar)


**Hola :) Este es mi primer fanfic y lo subo desde la biblioteca de mi universidad~**

 **Espero que te / les / os guste y cualquier comentario, felicitación o crítica es bienvenida ;)**

 **Dato freak: Como mis padres a veces revisan mi teléfono este fanfic estaba escondido bajo el nombre de "salud y enfermedad" una clase que tuve el año pasado**

 **tu fanfic empieza en:**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1…**

 **-o-**

 **64.5**

Simon hizo un ademán de retirar la mano del abdomen de Baz, pero éste lo detuvo rápidamente.

-No! - se apresuró a decir - No… no te detengas- y miró al suelo tratando de disimular lo que ese simple gesto le provocaba.

Simon se acercó un poco más sin retirar la mano de su sitio - No? No quieres que me detenga?-

-No, es que en realidad, es… es muy placentero- Si, era débil, sobre todo tratándose de Snow, pero ¿Cómo no serlo? si lo tenía tan cerca y añoraba tanto volver a besarlo como lo habían hecho al amanecer, así que volvió su mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules que ahora brillaban con picardía.

Esas palabras no hicieron más que alentar a Simon que ahora se hallaba perdido en aquellos ojos grises, todo eso era nuevo para él, tenerlo tan cerca sin que hubiera una pelea de por medio sino todo lo contrario, ¿Qué diría Penélope si lo viera en ese preciso instante? Peor aún ¿Qué diría Agatha? Pero… ¿Qué importaban ahora?, ya tenía bastantes problemas que resolver como para sumar más, así que sencillamente dejó de pensar en eso.

Se inclinó hacia el rostro de su compañero con los labios entre abiertos (típico de Snow, pensó Baz) casi podía rozar los del otro, que cerró los ojos mediante acortaban distancia - Así que… placentero?- pronunció acariciando los tibios labios a Baz mientras pronunciaba cada sílaba, este afirmó con un imperceptible gesto de cabeza, Simon sonrió entre dientes, le empezaba a gustar lo que podía lograr sobre Baz, y deslizó la mano sobre el abdomen para rodearle la cintura atrayéndolo aún más cerca. Podían sentir el subir y bajar del pecho del otro mientras respiraban.

Baz solo se limitó a sentir, se dejaba querer, estaba inmóvil, ni sus pensamientos eran coherentes en ese preciso instante, incluso había soltado el gis que tenía en la mano, solo quería volver a besarlo una y otra y otra vez, pero, para su tristeza, Simon se alejó. Éste lo condujo al sofá cercano, hizo que se recostara y se colocó sobre él con un brazo a cada lado de su rostro.

Snow disfrutaba de una vista privilegiada, podía ver cada detalle del rostro de Baz: su cabello negro ahora caía desprolijo sobre los cojines y parte del rostro, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, y sus labios, aun rojos por tanto besarse, se encontraban entre abiertos. -Si, justo donde te quería, bajo mi merced-susurro para si mismo. Se apoyó sobre una de sus manos y con la otra le apartó las hebras que le impedían verlo con claridad, de pronto recordó lo mucho que le había preocupado cuando no volvió a Watford -No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé… cuando no apareciste a principio del curso...- deslizó la mano hasta la pálida mejilla, estaba fría. - Creí que me volvería loco si no te encontraba…-

\- Extrañarme? Es tan raro oírte decir eso- Baz seguía inmóvil, pero eso no le impidió reír burlonamente- Lo mas seguro es que creyeras que estaba tramando algo en tu contra-

\- De acuerdo, pero en el fondo…-

\- ...Muy en el fondo…-

\- Como sea...estaba preocupado, te busqué noche tras noche, en cada rincón de la escuela- ahora desplazó el pulgar hacia los labios acariciandolos suavemente - Te necesitaba… necesitaba saber dónde estabas, saber que estabas bien...saber que estabas vivo… -

Baz se estremeció, esas eran palabras mayores, palabras que jamás había pensado oír, eran prácticamente una declaración -Pues aquí estoy, Snow… y estoy vivo, o al menos en parte- sonrió bajo el delicado tacto de Simon.

Simon se aproximó y lo besó justo donde sus dedos habían estado antes, primero en la frente, luego en la mejilla y finalmente sobre la boca, necesitaba sentirlo, saborear que había regresado, que había evitado que se suicidara envuelto en llamas en el bosque; además sus labios eran tan suaves, nunca se cansaría de ellos -Lamento no haber confiado en ti hace un rato, pero tu sabes, son siete años de rivalidades, aun que debo admitir… que prefiero mucho más _esto_ \- y volvió a atrapar sus labios con los de Baz, a quien la respiración se le iba acelerando. Bajó por su mentón hasta el cuello, mordisqueando levemente. -Simon!... ah!...es sensible- justo ahí, sobre la ya casi imperceptible marca que había dejado el vampiro el día que le quitaron a su madre y le robaron su alma. Pudo sentirlo estremecerse bajo su cuerpo, pero no se iba a detener, se sentía tan bien, como un cosquilleo en su interior, como si un calor le inundara todo el cuerpo y no era causado por la magia, sino por algo completamente diferente, algo nuevo que jamás había sentido; volvió a su boca pero ahora con mayor intensidad, se le agitó la respiración cuando Baz enredó sus dedos en sus rizos y ejerció mayor presión, ambos quería más del otro. Simon nuevamente llevó su extremidad al abdomen de su compañero solo que ahora introducía los dedos entre los botones de la camisa rozandole la piel, estaba a temperatura ambiente, todo iba bien hasta que alguien hizo notar su presencia en el cuarto poniendole fin a todo… (65)

 **-o-**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
